kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps
"Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps" is the 43rd episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 147th of the series overall. Synopsis Olaf finds out that the ice caps are about to melt and flood Smileyland, so he gets the main four to sing a song about saving the ice caps so that he can publicize it and people will put in efforts to ensure that the ice caps won't melt. Plot The episode starts with a normal day in Smileyland. Stumpy is playing video games and Mr. Cat is trying to annoy Quack Quack by repeatedly poking him with a finger. Kaeloo is making a list to keep track of all the games they have played in the past year, and is pleased to see that they have had a lot of fun. Mr. Cat says that the usual routine where he beats up Quack Quack and then Kaeloo beats him up is also a lot of fun, but Kaeloo says that doesn’t count as a game. Kaeloo wonders what game they can play today since they’ve already played all the ones she can think of. Olaf suddenly shows up and asks them for help saving the ice caps. Kaeloo agrees because the main four have never played that before. Olaf explains that if the main four don't do something in the next one hour, the ice caps will melt and Smileyland will be flooded. The main four get their superhero gear and prepare for whatever mission Olaf is planning on sending them on, only to be informed that they are supposed to record a song to raise awareness and make the public stand against global warming. Olaf asks the main four for words that rhyme with "ice caps" and puts them all in a machine that generates song lyrics. Once the song is ready, he has them prepare for the recording. Quack Quack is put in charge of the sound and the other three are supposed to sing. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat do their parts excellently, but Stumpy gets confused and doesn’t know when to sing his part. Olaf re-records him, only for him to accidentally sing Kaeloo’s part. Stumpy explains that he can’t sing and read at the same time because he "isn’t ambidextrous". Kaeloo and Mr. Cat compliment Stumpy on being able to use such a big word. Stumpy starts listing other big words he knows. Olaf snaps and starts complaining about how the main four are impossible to deal with, especially Stumpy. After he gets over his rage, he has them repeat the chorus. This time, they do it without messing up. For the final part of the song, Olaf has a bunch of sheep bleat to the tune of the chorus along with the main four. Unfortunately, making the song took so long that global warming has started to take effect. Since the recording studio is inside Olaf’s igloo, it begins melting. The whole place gets flooded. Olaf convinces the main four to continue, despite being submerged underwater. The final scene shows Pretty and Eugly on TV, about to broadcast the song to the public. Since the song was recorded underwater, it turns out to be incomprehensible. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Olaf Minor Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Sheep Trivia * This episode focuses on the issue of global warming. Gallery Screenshot_20191221-222515.png Screenshot_20191221-222527.png Screenshot_20191221-222539.png Screenshot_20191221-222557.png Smileyland's Heroes.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character